Purple Pills (1)
Purple Pills (1) is the twenty-first episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 23, 2010. Summary Fiona has been seeing a therapist to deal with the trauma of Bobby’s abuse, but when she gets overwhelmed with anxiety, she turns to the next best thing – champagne. Riley is ready to make his relationship with Zane public but when a university football recruiter shows interest, Riley starts having second thoughts. When Eli cancels guy’s night with Adam to hang out with Clare, Adam makes friends with Fitz. Main Plot Fiona has been seeing a therapist to deal with the trauma of Bobby's abuse but is overwhelmed with stress and anxiety and has decided to self-medicate with champagne. When Holly J.'s job requires her to come in for a later shift, Fiona has to promote the theme of the dance "A Night in Vegas" to Simpson. She comes completely drunk and dressed provocatively in a red, feathered outfit. Holly J. arrives shortly after, overwhelmed at Fiona's state. Initially, Holly J. is worried that this will affect the parent's decision on the pitch for the school dance, but the theme goes ahead. Sub Plot Riley is finally ready to make his relationship with Zane official, but he's afraid that revealing his homosexuality might ruin the mood for the football match later that day. He finally builds up the courage to nominate Zane and himself for King and King for the upcoming school dance, unaware that the list of nominee's goes online. The whole school buzzing. When the football team confronts Riley, he comes out of the closet and creates a scene in which Drew surprisingly intervenes and attempts unsuccessfully to calm everybody down. Then Riley calms everyone and gets ready them for the game. Afterwards, it is shown that Degrassi won the game because of Riley. When a university football scout shows interest, Riley starts worrying about his relationship and his sexuality all over again. Third Plot Adam comes up to Eli and tells him about their plans for Guys' Night. Eli unexpectedly cancels saying that he has to do homework. Later on, Adam sees Eli at The Dot with Clare. Adam feels rejected by Eli to the point of insulting and mocking Eli to his face with Fitz whom he befriends despite Clare and Eli's warnings. Eli tries to make peace with Adam, but when he can't hang out with Adam because of previous plans with Clare, tension rises between Eli and Adam. Trivia= *This episode is named after "Purple Pills" by D12. |-| Gallery= 1021-1024-flipbook-3.jpg Untitled5.png Untitled7.png Untitled4.png Untitled2.png Untitledqw.png Untitled8.png Untitled44.png Untitled6.png untitled9.PNG untitled10.PNG untitled11.PNG dtng102122-1.jpg Adam1.PNG Adam2.PNG Adam3.PNG Adam4.PNG AdamFitz.PNG AdamFitz1.PNG BobbyFiona.PNG BobbyFiona1.PNG BobbyFiona2.PNG Clare1.PNG CoachArmstrong.PNG Dayum.PNG Eli1.PNG Eli2.PNG Eli3.PNG EliAdam.PNG EliAdam1.PNG Fiona1.PNG Fiona2.PNG Fiona3.PNG Fiona4.PNG Fiona5.PNG Fiona6.PNG Fiona7.PNG Fiona8.PNG Fiona9.PNG Fiona10.PNG Fiona11.PNG FionaBobby.PNG FionaDrinking.PNG FionaHJ.PNG FionaHJ1.PNG FionaHJ2.PNG FionaMom.PNG FionaMom1.PNG FionaMom2.PNG FionaMom3.PNG FionaMrSimpsonHJ.PNG FionasMom.PNG FionaUnknown.PNG HJFionaSav.PNG HollyJay.PNG Loyar.PNG LoyarMom.PNG MattBarnes.PNG MrSimpson.PNG RileyAnya.PNG RileyAnya1.PNG RileyDude.PNG Sav1.PNG Unknown.PNG ZaneRiley.PNG ZaneRiley1.PNG |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Judah Katz as Sherm *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Ben Lewis as Bobby Beckonridge *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Jake Simons as Matt Barnes *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Janet Porter as Dr. Sandler *Troy Taylor as Football player Absences *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Adam: "Guess what I got for guys' night." Fitz: "Don't you need guys for that?" *Fitz: "He probably blinded himself with too much guyliner." Adam: "Yeah, probably listened to emo and got all emotional." Eli: "Clever guys, another stunning display of verbal acuity." *Eli: "Don't be such a girl." *Fiona: "I know what works for me." *Fiona: "Gambling is all about probability which is an aspect of math. you could say it's educational." Holly J.:"Wow, that's good." *Fiona: "I just didn't expect Bobby's lawyer to be Iron Lady."﻿ *Fitz: "No guy is going to hit a girl." Adam: "I'm not a girl!" *Fitz: "The problem is we fight with our fist and not our brains." *Bianca: "Are we gonna do this or what?" *Adam: "You guys are losers." *Unknown guy: "Do you like guys?" Riley: "Yeah, I do." |-| Featured Music= *''"Stranger To Me" by Hannah Georgas *"Darkroom"'' by The Golden Dogs is heard when Fiona is drinking champagne in her condo. |-| Links= *Watch Purple Pills (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes